LUNA DE PLATA
by Rohana Nara
Summary: Sasuke está dispuesto a llevar a cabo una de la misiones más importante de su vida. Volver hacer importante en la vida de la persona que más ama. Y corregir aquellos errores que cometió en el pasado. Porque una segunda oportunidad es lo que él necesitaba. SasuHina.
1. Perdiendo el control

**Nueva historia SasuHina espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **los** **PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **LOSE CONTROL – PERDIENDO EL CONTROL**

 _ **Canción: Lose Control de Evanescence**_

Había sido un error separarse, el enemigo al parecer había pensado en muchas posibilidades para atacar. Ellos confiados y por primera vez con la guardia baja veían las consecuencias de su error.

Hinata saltaba de rama en rama lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, su aliento helado por la época del año formaba un vaho tan espeso que nublaba su visión, a pesar de tener el Byakugan activado no podía omitir ese vaho. El miedo y la angustia no la dejaban pensar solo recordaba las palabras de él. _**"Pase lo que pase huye, nos separaremos pero apenas pueda estaré a tu lado. Mantente con vida".**_ Sus palabras era una promesa esperanzadora que la alentaban a seguir sin mirar atrás. Tenía que huir. Con su vista de casi 360 grados pudo ver que detrás de ella cuatro ninjas casi le pisaban los talones, de inmediato recordó que cuando empezó la huida solo dos ninjas la perseguía. ¿Acaso habían más escondidos? ¿Porque su Byakugan no los detecto? ¿Acaso tenían alguna técnica de camuflaje? Necesitaba hacer algo, concentrar chakra en sus manos, pero si lo hacia su huida sería más lenta. Pensó en lanzar kunais, pero desistió de la idea ya que no serviría de nada, solo debía _**HUIR.**_

Pero su mundo se paralizo cuando sintió una explosión al este de donde ella venia. Era donde se encontraba el, tal vez luchando enfrentándose contra el enemigo, de inmediato ese pensamiento hizo que perdiera la concentración y fallara al poner el pie en la rama, como pudo trato de impulsar su cuerpo para quedar más cerca del tronco del árbol, con el Kunai en mano lo clavo en la superficie del árbol pero su peso era más del que el Kunai podía soportar.

Cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, la típica pose de _superhéroe_ , sintió como su tobillo se torció. Los ninjas se detuvieron en la rama más cerca, uno de ellos la miro con rabia mientras que otro se carcajeo y aterrizo a su lado, Hinata se levantó y al alzar su mano derecha sintió como un Kunai se enterraba en su mano y la clavaba en el árbol, rápidamente con su mano libre concentro chakra y un rayo retumbo, cegando a los hombres, sin mucho cuidado arranco el Kunai y volvió a salir corriendo. Tener un tobillo adolorido, una mano sangrando, no era nada agradable para tener la mente clara en un momento de huida. Sintió como choco con un pecho, era alguien más alto que ella, vio como este se posiciono para pelear _TAIJUTSU_ , ella sonrió, se le había pegado esa manía de él que antes de cualquier enfrentamiento expresaba una sonrisa irónica, Hinata escupió sangre y se posiciono para atacar. Otra explosión ahora más cerca la distrajo y permitió que el hombre la pateara, voló casi 20 metro, mientras caía vio como varios bombas ninjas explotaban a su alrededor, antes de caer puso sus pies en la base de un árbol y se impulsó, con lo que no contaba era que donde iba a caer había una gran roca, lo último que sus ojos vieron fueran unas llamas de color negro…

 _DOS MESES DESPUES…_

Estar en la nada es estar en algo ¿cierto? ¿Hacer nada es hacer algo? No sabía porque esas preguntas se formaban en su mente, era como estar en un cuarto negro y que solo escucharas tu conciencia haciendo preguntas que toda la vida te hiciste, como por ejemplo: _Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina…_ Un silencio ensordecedor que enloquecía, una oscuridad que dibujaba figuras ante sus ojos. Una agonía sin fin, tan infinita como el signo mismo…

 _ **Mantente con vida**_ … Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar en su cabeza. Que significaba, quien se la había dicho, Acaso su padre, su hermana, su compañeros de equipo o su sensei…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, trato de enfocar su vista pero sus ojos estaban empañados y le fue difícil ver algo con claridad, manchas de colores borrosas se presentaban ante sí. Trato de sentarse pero una mano en su hombro se lo impido haciendo que a su vez se sobresaltara.

- _Shhh_ \- una voz emitió ese sonido que le indicaba que permaneciera acostada. No se da por vencida y vuelve nuevamente a tratar de enfocar su vista, en esta oportunidad lo logra. Al alzar su mirada se topa con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa amable. _Naruto-kun_ pronuncia con timidez. No sabe dónde está, esta tan desorientada que no se preocupa en saber cómo llego a esa cama donde se encontraba, ¿Acaso estaba en el hospital? Su respiración se aceleró ¿Que pasaba? Necesitaba que alguien le explicara.

Vio como Naruto hizo el intento de levantarse, ella no se lo permitió al tomarlo por la camisa, de inmediato se percató que tenía una venda en su mano derecha. Las preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose no la dejaron seguir formulando preguntas. Sasuke Uchiha entraba en silencio, se veía diferente a la última vez que sus ojos lo habían visto. Llevaba una capa negra que cubría completamente su cuerpo, su cabello estaba mejor peinado y unos mechones tapaban uno de sus ojos, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que este se acercó a su lado y tomaba su mano. Ella cerro los ojos, porque Uchiha hacia eso, no eran ni amigos y a duras penas eran conocidos y peor aún desde cuando Sasuke estaba en la aldea.

-¿Que me paso?- pregunto Hinata al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de la de Sasuke y con la otra mano soltaba la camisa de Naruto. Esto era muy extraño. Vio de inmediato como Sasuke Y Naruto intercambiaban una mirada. Ya se estaba comenzado a desesperar.

-Iré a llamar a la anciana-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación. Hinata se encontraba incomoda, porque Sasuke la miraba tanto, estaba tan roja que en cualquier momento su cara estallaría.

Aún estaba desorientada pero trato de calmarse necesitaba respuestas y al parecer Tsunade-sama era la única que podría ayudarla…

Tsunade tomo asiento al lado de Hinata.

-Hinata quiero que entiendas lo que te voy a decir a continuación, al principio no será fácil de aceptar pero trata de no alterarte. Hace dos meses fuiste a una misión y resultaste herida, aparte de la cortada en tu mano derecha y tobillo lastimado te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Duraste dos meses en coma. Así que necesito que respondas algunas preguntas.

Hinata asintió incrédula, era una locura lo que la quinta le decía, como era posible que le dijera que había paso dos meses en coma y ella lo tomara como si nada, con calma.

-¿cuál es tu recuerdo más resiente?-pregunto con calma la rubia.

-Bueno… Hace 2 meses culmino la 4ta gran guerra y pues si no estoy mal hace un mes Shikamaru y Temari se casaron-dijo dudosa, si había durado dos meses en coma eso significaba que ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la guerra.

Tsunade negó. _Esto iba hacer difícil, muy difícil._ Pensó la quinta. En la habitación se sintió un silencio tan incómodo que los ojos de Hinata automáticamente se llenaron de agua.

-¿Estoy mal acoso? –pregunto nerviosa la Hyuga. La opresión en su pecho no al dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Hinata eso fue hace dos años, lamento ser tan directa pero así es mejor. Tranquilízate que una pérdida de memoria puede ser recuperada rápidamente, además un pérdida de memoria de dos años se podría considerar como recuerdos de medio plazo, así que todo lo pasado dos años atrás esta claro en tu mente, debo hacerte unos cuantos análisis y radiografías para determinar un tratamiento. Te dejare sola solo un segundo necesito hablar con… con Naruto y Sasuke-la quinta se golpeó mentalmente al haber dicho eso ya que Hinata arrugo el ceño, esto iba hacer difícil para la peli azul pensó Tsunade.

Los ojos de Hinata se abnegaron nuevamente en lágrimas, porque siempre tenía que estar sufriendo, que más quería la vida de ella, que había pasado con ella en esos dos años, que había pasado con su padre, su hermana y con _Naruto-kun_ y que tenía que ver Sasuke en todo esto.

Antes de que Tsunade saliera de la habitación Hinata le hablo.

-¿Quiero saber con quién fui a esa misión? ¿Y cómo paso todo? ¿Quiero saber que paso en esos dos años?- ya no era su voz calmada prácticamente gritaba- ¡Quiero saberlo!

-Cálmate Hinata así no solucionaras nada, si sigues así te daré un calmante- la amenazo.

Inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Sasuke con el Sharingan activado, esa mirada automáticamente hizo que Hinata se hiciera un ovillo en la cama. A su vez preguntándose en qué momento había salido de la habitación el moreno.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-demando el moreno.

-Sasuke es mejor que salgas- dijo la quinta a la vez que se dirigía a una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de Hinata y preparaba una inyección.

-¡Déjenme sola!- grito Hinata, haciendo que la voz se le entrecortara por el miedo, la angustia, tantos sentimientos en uno.

Tsunade tomo una inyección y la coloco en la vena de Hinata, lo mejor era que la Hyuga descansara.

-Sasuke necesito que seas prudente, salgamos de la habitación ella necesita descansar y yo necesito hablar contigo y con Naruto, esto no es nada fácil-. Dijo como un ultimátum, ya era demasiado estresante la situación en la que se encontraba como para agregar más dramatismo por parte del Uchiha.

Sasuke miro por última vez a la Hyuga y salió de la habitación mientras empuñaba fuertemente su mano.

ESTA HISTORIA SE ACTUALIZARA CADA 15 DIAS YA QUE NO TENGO INTERNET EN CASA, SI LES GUSTA LA SEGUIRÉ.

ATT: ROHANA (ROBERTA)


	2. Cuando soy pequeña

**Hola estoy de vuelta, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **Uchihinata-20 solo te diré sigue leyendo jajajaja**

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CUANDO SOJA PEQUEÑA**

 _ **Canción: Cuando soy pequeño de Phantogram**_

Cuando me siento pequeña me encojo en un rincón de mi mente para olvidar

-Sasuke, Naruto, esto es malo difícil de lo que pensé, Hinata sufre perdida de la memoria, solo recuerdo lo ocurrido hace los años no tengo idea como afrontara las cosas que pasaron en esos de los años que no recuerda, no es la primera Vez que me veo en una situación de pérdida de memoria. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años y no sé qué manera mar la más adecuada para que Hinata retome su vida, todo el trabajo de un solo golpe puede ser dañino para su _cabeza_ pero si ella tarde en recuperarla memoria con dos años en la nada Necesito hablar con Ino a ver si alguno de sus jutsus puede sernos de utilidad. Sasuke aún quiero que vayas con el Hokage y los comentes en el pasado, la necesidad de saber al igual que el padre de Hinata. - La expresión de Sasuke era neutra pero Tsunade intuía que el Uchiha estaba en el punto máximo de su molestia. Sin duda era una situación que se salía de sus manos.

-que vaya el dobe-dijo, no tenía intenciones de moverse de ese lugar.

-mete, tranquilízate yo cuidare de Hinata-dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

-no, lo hare a mi manera, no quiero que nadie se meta-dijo molesto él moreno.

-Susuke por favor, deja de ser tan egoísta, Hinata no está bien ¿Quieres acaso que tiene un colapso mental? - Tsunade hablo molesta, necesitaba que el Uchiha fuera centrado como siempre lo había sido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos _malditos lazos_ ... susurro, pero eso no evito que Naruto y Tsunade escucharan esas palabras, los dos se sorprendieron.

-sé que es difícil Sasuke, pero Hinata necesita de su ayuda y lo mejor es que no intervenga hasta que yo investigue y vea cual es la mejor manera de comenzar a tratar con su situación.

Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Naruto te toca ir con kakashi, no creo que Sasuke vaya un verlo-dijo la quinta mientras se iba.

Naruto sospechoso, el temo debe estar muy confundido, Naruto camino hacia la habitación de Hinata, toco y entro a ver que ella no responía.

-Quien podría imaginarse que el temo se enamorara de ti Hinata y que hasta serian esposos ...

Saltaba de un techo hacia otro tan rápido que solo era un borrón que casi nadie se percataba de su veloz andar.

Tus ojos rojos como la sangre, tener este sentimiento por ponerte inestable, el sentimiento de estar un punto de perder nuevamente un lazo tan fuerte. Si tal vez tus ganas de mantenerla a salvo no hubieran sido tanto, tal vez la hubieras protegido mejor. Llegaste a los límites del norte de la aldea, una cascada estaba enfrente de ti mientras el agua cae los recuerdos caía ante tus ojos ...

...

 _Te encontrabas en suna, caminaste bastante tiempo solo para tener el valor de comprar lo que necesitabas, entraste a la primera farmacia que viste. Una prueba de embarazo por favor. Pediatra con un hilo de voz, tenías miedo. La señora con la pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el pedido, volviendo a donde te hospedabas con él, cuando entraste a la habitación viste que no se encontraba, activas tu Byakugan para ver qué tan cerca estaba, estaba no muy lejos pero viste Que hablaba con Gaara, suspiraste y entraste al baño ..._

 _Los momentos pasaron Y tu angustia aumentaba, tomaste valor y viste la prueba ... dos rayitas ..._

 _Sasuke regreso a la posada donde se hospeda con su esposa, en el patio, no hay ruido, esta mañana Hinata se encontraba prácticamente en otro lugar, tal vez no físicamente pero si mentalmente. La encontraste acurrucada en la cama, parecía que dormía, pero tú sabía muy bien que no era así._

 _-deja de fingir que duermes ¿qué pasa? -preguntaste molesto, odiabas cundo veías en ella esa actitud de mutismo. Viste cómo se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba._

 _-estoy embarazada-dijo mientras te mostraba la prueba de embarazo, no la tomaste, solo ignoraste el objeto, no necesitabas tomarlo para creer en sus palabras. Negaste fervientemente._

 _-no quiero que ese bebe me odie Hinata. Si era mi intención en el pasado que mi clan renaciera, pero antes de que los niños que no quieren hijos-dijiste quitabas la capa negra y la acostabas a su lado, cerramos los ojos mientras sospechas, no hay cosas que han dicho lo que salió De tu boca, pero cuando decidieron casarse fuiste claro no querías más Uchihas a tu alrededor._

 _Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el llanto de Hinata resonó por toda la habitación, no lo esperaba, Hinata lloraba desconsolada, la abrasión de la piel pero ella se negaba._

 _-quieres que aborte eso es lo que quieres, pues no lo voy hacer Sasuke-viste como ella se levantaba y entraba al baño. No querías un hijo. No lo quiero pensaste para convencerte._

 _La noche paso lentamente Hinata había caído dormida muy tarde, tú solo las milagros, la quieres solo para ti, no querías compartirla, ni siquiera con tu hijo._

 _Ya cerca de la mañana en un sueño raro, era un niño igual que Itachi que sonríe, era casi igual a tu hermano solo que sus ojos eran color perla, tus ojos lo veían atentamente ... Despertaste con el ceño fruncido y acaso si Anhelabas tener Un hijo Negaste, ya habéis decidido no querías un hijo, pero ya Hinata estaba embarazada y no penabas dejarla por eso. Volviste a suspirar, bueno que pasara lo que tenía que pasar._

 _Despertó a Hinata, el semblante de la peli era la era negra que parecía que no había descansado pero ya era hora de salir para volver a Konoha ..._

 _Hinata iba a tu lado y ya pasó los días desde que salió de la aldea de la arena, no ha sido intercambiado ni una palabra, las sentías culpables y molesto a la misma vez, no pensaste que tal vez Hinata se encontró cansada, estabas siendo Malo ... Viste a lo lejos una especia de cueva, entraste ya su vez Hinata te siguió sin decir nada._

 _Prendiste fuego con tu técnica Katon, era momento de hablar con Hinata, la amabas tanto que su silencio era un puñal para ti._

 _-no quiero que aborrez, solo teníamos que habernos cuidado más, no pienso culparte solo a ti pues mi deber era que no sucediera, pero ya que paso no se puede devolver el tiempo- el dirigiste un pronunciar las palabras y las menciones, mirándola Fijamente , Viste como los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-me dolió mucho lo que dijiste Sasuke kun, sé que había aceptado lo de no tener hijos pero ya que paso no pienso renunciar a él y en cuanto a la maldición olvidate de eso, este bebe será tan amado que te juro que nada malo pasara -Dijo con ternura y al mismo tiempo regalándole una de sus dulces sonrisas. Sasuke quería creerlo, creer lo que te decía a tu mujer, hasta que sintió varios chakras acercándose._

 _-nos persiguen-dijo mientras levantaba a Hinata sobre sus hombros, estaba sumido en la conversación con Hinata que cuando quiso sentir la presencia y estaba muy cerca, se alejó lo más rápido que se pudo pero esos ninjas eran casi iguales de tú mismo, Te Detuviste un segundo para bajar a Hinata._

 _-huye, yo los retrasare, mantén tu Byakugan activado y alguna vez que alguien te active el rayo y aparezca en tu lado, la cuidada de ti Hinata y el bebé, mira que una idea de ser padre-dijiste durante una Media sonrisa Se dibujaba en sus labios, Hinata sonrió y asistió. Te beso, fue solo en una rosa._

 _Y tú pronunciaste por última vez._ _ **"Nos separaremos pero solo podremos estar en tu lado. Mantente con vida".**_

 _Hinata salió rápidamente de su campo de visión, hasta el cansancio hasta que sentiste el rayo, pero no era en la forma de aviso, era Hinata que estaba peleando, maldeciste internamente, acaso no había entendido lo que le dijiste, saliste rápidamente, cuando llegaste Viste como tu mujer caida encima de una gran piedra, prendiste a ese ninjas con tus llamas negras, con las llamas que nunca se extinguen ..._

 _Cuando llegaste a Konoha con Hinata en brazos, fuiste más rápido, nunca habías sido tan veloz, el hospital recibió con una sakura dispuesta a ayudarte aparentemente._

 _-¿Qué paso Sasuke? - pregunto preocupada la Haruno, eso es parecía._

 _-nos atacaron cuando venias de camino, se golpeó la cabeza, ella está embarazada-anunciaste Sasuke para darle un entendimiento que no se preocupe solo por una persona si no por dos, Viste la cara de tu compañera de equipo palidecer ante tu confesión, cuando Iba hacer el día que Sakura entendió que ya tú estabas con otra. Que lo de ustedes no había funcionado._

 _-No te preocupes, hare todo lo que este en mis manos ..._

 _Casi a la hora de salirse Tsunade de la habitación por donde había entrado con Hinata._

 _-Hinata está en coma-la quinta pronuncia las palabras sin el más mínimo cuidado, ya estás estabas acostumbrado a decir y escuchar las cosas lo más directo posible, sin tanto rodeos._

 _-esto puede ser unas horas, días, semanas de los años, pero solo depende de ella y en cuanto a lo que el mar para el lamento Sasuke- Dijo cabizbaja Tsunade. La quinta se fue alejando de tu campo de visión, automáticamente sonreíste con ironía. Maldito karma. El mundo te castigaba cuando tenías una idea de tener un hijo de Hinata._

Este capítulo fue publicado antes de tiempo, debido a que estaré ocupada en estas dos semanas que vienen. Si puedo actualizar antes de ese tiempo lo haré.

Si les gusta lo seguiré.

A la atención de: Rohana (Roberta)


	3. El Pueblo de la Noche Negra

**Estoy de vuelta. Antes de tiempo.**

 **Nota; Quisiera informarles que cuando subo los capítulos o el documento a ffnet, Me corrige algunas palabras y al publicarse parece que algunas frases no tienen sentido, no entiendo por qué se da esto. Algunos de ustedes me dejaron dicho que tenía errores y pues me puse a leer (en especial el capítulo dos) y me di cuenta de eso errores, pero al comparar el documento que tengo guardado en mi pc fue que me di cuenta que el problema es con ffnet. No sé si es porque me traduce automáticamente la página. Así que veré que puedo hacer para solucionar eso.**

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Black Night Town - El Pueblo de la Noche Negra**

 _ **Canción: Black Night Town de Akihisa Kondo**_

Oscuridad, soledad, sufrimiento y dolor. Eso se sentía tan bien anteriormente en tu vida, hasta estabas dispuesto a cargar con todo el odio sobre tus hombros, pero ahora estabas seguro que no podrías soportar un sentimiento parecido como podría ser el desprecio de Hinata, ella lo más probable es que no te reconociera como nada en su vida. Nunca fueron amigos solo simples conocidos de la academia. Como ibas hacer para que recordara todo, ¿porque justamente tenía que su mente negarle los recuerdes de hace dos años? Recuerdos que tu llenabas, no importaba si fueron momentos buenos o malos, lo importante era que tu hacías parte de ellos. _Maldición_ pensaste. Te pusiste de pie. Por el momento solo contabas con esperar a lo que te dijera Tsunade.

La tarde comenzaba a caer para darle paso a la noche, antes de ir a él hospital para hablar nuevamente con Tsunade tus pasos te llevaron a la mansión Uchiha, cuando entraste ignoraste todo aquello que te recordaba que ella vivía allí. Subiste las escaleras con cansancio, tomaste una ducha para dejar de pensar, pero te fue imposible, era inevitable no recordar la veces que la habías hecho tuya justo en este mismo lugar mientras el agua los bañaba, cuantas veces ella no pego su frente en los azulejos de la ducha mientras tú la penetrabas y la sentías tan cerca, tan íntimamente. Tu cabeza reprodujo los sonidos de ella gimiendo tu nombre y pidiéndote más, que nunca la dejaras de tocar, que nunca la dejaras de besar. Abriste tus ojos, esas imágenes eran muy deliciosas pero al mismo tiempo sabias que volver a tenerla así podría tardar… sí podría tardar porque no perdías las esperanzas de hacerle una y otra vez el amor. Saliste de la ducha y todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar, su bata de baño, sus productos de aseo personal. Volviste a maldecir internamente, esto era una tortura. Ya listo y con ropa de Hinata en mano tomaste rumbo para ir al Hospital, esperabas que Tsunade te diera buenas noticias…

-¿Estas segura Ino?-preguntaba la quinta, mientras la Yamanaka le explicaba que los jutsus de su familia no podían hacer nada en cuanto a una pérdida de memoria ocasionada por un golpe como el que se dio la Hyuga.

-yo pienso que hay que llevar a Hinata a los lugares que frecuento en esos años, tal vez eso le traiga pequeños recuerdos de lo que vivió en esos lugares- dijo Ino, Tsunade lo analizo y le pareció buena idea.

-gracias Ino, hora necesito hablar con Sasuke, ese es un hueso duro de roer- este cometario hizo que las dos suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Sasuke entraba por la puerta principal del hospital Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi salían, esta última le hizo con la cabeza una señal de saludo, Hiashi solo miro por el hombro al moreno. No querías saber nada de él. _Todo era su culpa_.

-padre… ¿porque no saludo a Sasuke-San?-pregunto extrañada la castaña, su padre podía ser de muy estricto o tener poco tacto pero nunca se comportaba como un maleducado.

-sabes muy bien que no es santo de mi devoción, solo lo tolero por tu hermana-espeto molesto, Hiashi no se opuso pero tampoco se alegró por la unión de su hija y el Uchiha, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que su hija era feliz, bueno, lo había sido al parecer, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba era difícil suponer que estaba feliz, verla llorar y pedirle que le contara cualquier cosa que la ayudara a recordar le partió su duro corazón, ella necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo era el que tenía la cura para su estado.

Sasuke no le prestó atención a la actitud del Hyuga, eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Se paró en frente de la habitación de Hinata, por la pequeña ventana que tenía esta, la vio acostada mirando fijamente la ventana. ¿Qué pensaría? Se preguntó. Sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose era Tsunade. Ella lo saludo.

-ya decidí que vamos hacer con Hinata- dijo la quinta, esperando la respuesta del Uchiha pero este solo se encargó de murmurar como era costumbre.

Ella tomo el pomo de la puerta en su mano, pero vacilo – Sasuke esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- le advirtió, entraron, primero Tsunade y luego Sasuke, el moreno vio cuando Hinata miro hacia ellos y la sorpresa invadía su rostro. Lo más probable es que Hinata pensara que él era un intruso en su vida.

-hola Hitana- saludo Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento, Sasuke por su lado se quedó recostado en la pared, cerca de la ventana.

-hola Tsunade-sama-dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-El motivo de mi visita es para hablar de tu situación y de los pasos a seguir para la recuperación de tu memoria, sé que te preguntaras que hace Sasuke aquí, pues él es una pieza importante, quiero que escuchen los dos atentamente. He determinado que lo mejor para que los recuerdos vuelvan por si solo es que frecuentes los lugares que visitaste durante esos dos años, pero no me refiero a lugares como donde hayas cenado o lugares sin mucha relevancia, si no, lugares donde se hayan concretados momentos importante en tu vida. Sé que te dije que lo mejor era que los recuerdos volvieran por si solo pero en este caso lo mejor es que sepas uno de mayor importancia- Sasuke que parecía no prestar atención arrugo el ceño.

-Sasuke es el que te puede ayudar a recordar todo eso- Hinata rio incrédula.

-¿Porque el Tsunade-sama? Si Sa- Sasuke y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, recuerdo que en la academia nunca nos dirijamos la palabra.

-Sasuke y tu son esposos- vomito sin ningún remordimiento la quinta. Sasuke respiro hondo mientras Hinata abrió sus ojos por lo impactante de la noticia. Comenzó a negar lentamente.

-esto es una locura, como voy a estar casada con él, yo no puedo creerlo… -sus respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, _mala señal_ pensó Tsunade.

-Hinata cálmate, por kami, quieres recordar pues solo limítate a escucharme.

Sasuke por su lado quería tomar a Hinata y zarandearla para ver si reaccionaba y recuperaba los putos recuerdos de una vez, esta situación era una pérdida de control de sí mismo. Ya con Hinata más calmada la quita siguió hablando -te mandare unos medicamento, ya es hora de darte el alta, Sasuke te trajo una muda de ropa- anuncio la rubia mirando a Sasuke. Pero aun Hinata no procesaba del todo la noticia.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Quieres que me calme y me vaya con el como si nada? Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que paso lo de nuestro matrimonio, yo…

-si no quieres nadie te va a obligar, puedes ir a la mansión Hyuga-dijo el moreno resentido, se acercó a la cama y deposito la muda de ropa estaba dispuesto a irse, tal vez esta no era la mejor forma de que ella comenzara a recordar.

-Un momento Sasuke, no he terminado, dado el caso que Hinata no quiera… tu ayud….

Hinata no la dejo terminar, esas últimas palabras de Tsunade la habían hecho pensar, ella quería recordar esos dos años, y si Sasuke era su única opción. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. _No quiero estar sumida en la oscuridad, quiero saber que paso en esos años._ Se repetía una y otra vez la Hyuga.

-está bien, yo solo quiero recordar y si de esta manera es más rápido pues no me opondré- esperaba no arrepentirse más adelante.

-es lo mejor Hinata, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme y si recuerdas algo solo avísame- anuncio finalmente Tsunade antes de salir de la habitación.

Sasuke camino hacia la ventana y mira la noche oscura _A medianoche las luces se apagan en la ciudad_ _Si te volteas, el Pueblo de la Noche Negra te invitará a entrar_ Esa era una de las pocas canciones que le gustaban a Sasuke, quería poder encontrar ese pueblo, ir esconderse del público. No sabía cómo lidiaría con Hinata, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo le pedía tocarla, sentirla suya.

-M-Me cambiare, ya vuelvo- la voz de Hinata sonó tímida nuevamente ante él. Muchas cosas le mortificaban al Uchiha pero la que lo tenía inquieto era cuando su mujer recordara que había estado embarazada y lo peor era cuando supiera que ese niño nunca existiría.

¡Si esta corto el capi! Espero que les agradara el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Si les gusta la seguiré.

Att: Rohana (Roberta)


	4. Agua y vino

Hola, estoy de vuelta.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Water and Wine – Agua y vino.**

 _ **Canción: Water and Wine de Aleah**_

 _Quiero ser un buen ninja, fuerte como mi padre y amigable como mi madre._

 _Una buena ninja… Fuerte como mi padre…_

La visita de su padre y hermana la hicieron sentir un poco mejor, saber que estaban bien la llenaban de calidez. Su hermana la abrazo y le expreso que contara con ella para lo que necesitara, mientras su padre se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. No hablaron mucho, su padre parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ella les pidió que le contaran algo sobre ella de esos años que no recordaba, pero se negaron, eran órdenes directas de Tsunade. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Cuando estos se fueron de su habitación Hinata suspiro, esta era una situación difícil de llevar, pero por lo menos estaba viva y podría seguir luchando por ser mejor ninja. Miro por la ventana y sintió melancolía, ya era de noche y la luna plateada brillaba frente a sus ojos, se sintió en paz por primera vez desde que despertó. _Mantente con vida…_ Miro la luna nuevamente y sonrió… _Claro que me mantendré con vida, necesito saber quién eres._

Nunca en su vida había pisado los terrenos de los Uchihas, bueno en realidad si los había pisado pero su mente no lo recordaba, todo enfrente da ella era sorprendente, las casas a pesar de haber pasado varios años de la masacre lucían como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, sintió tristeza por Sasuke, lo solo que debió haberse sentido al igual que Naruto.

¿Que habrá sido de la vida de su gran amor? Ya no pensaba en Naruto como un amor por tener, más bien lo sentía como un viejo recuerdo que la llenaba de melancolía. Miro la espalda del moreno que caminaba en frente de ella y sus pensamientos en esta oportunidad se centran en el moreno, detallándolo mejor, definitivamente era guapo, se sonrojo al admitirlo y al pensar que eran esposos y que además era muy probable que hubieran tenido relaciones sexua… Se sonrojo aún más, eso quería decir que ya no era virgen.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto el Uchiha cuando al mirarla de reojo se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba roja como un tomate. Ella negó fervientemente.

 _Qué vergüenza_ pensó la Hyuga… Los minutos pasaron, ya en la puerta de lo que era su hogar, si así se le podría nombrar, pensó la Hyuga, entraron primero Sasuke quien mantenía la puerta abierta para que la chica ojos de luna entrara. Pasar tan cerca de Sasuke la hizo temblar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la decoración, su pecho se oprimió y su respiración se volvió irregular, no sabía como pero al entrar una calidez invadió su cuerpo, fue agradable pero a la vez fue muy espeluznante era como cuando tienes un _deja vu_. Sasuke noto la reacción de su esposa y se asustó, lo menos que quería era lidiar con un ataque por parte de Hinata.

-¿Porque no tomas asiento? Creo que necesitamos hablar-le anuncio, este desapareció de la vista de la Hyuga. Llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua.

Hinata ya sentada en el sofá reparaba atentamente todo lo que había en esa sala, definitivamente todo lo que había allí era de su gusto. Madera oscura, muchas pinturas en la pared… En frente de ella había una mesa de centro y vio un portarretrato boca abajo, lo levanto y vio la foto, era ella y Sasuke el día de su boda, ella sonreía y un leve rubor se notaba en sus mejillas, en cambio Sasuke estaba serio pero su mirada era diferente a la habitual, era relajada. Volvió a poner el portarretrato como estaba. En menos de 15 segundo Sasuke apareció ante ella mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua, ella lo bebió con ansias, las mismas ansias que tenía por saber el tema que el moreno iba a querer llevar acabo.

Era el momento donde Sasuke _de pocas palabras_ tendría que hablar más de lo que tal vez había hablado con su esposa desde el tiempo que comenzaron andar juntos, ellos dos disfrutaban del silencio.

-Hinata-pronuncio sus nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos, esto era difícil para él. Quería besarla, decirle muchas cosas, cosas que nunca le había dicho, todo referente a sus sentimientos. Pensar que si Hinata iba a recuperar sus recuerdos de forma aleatoria esperaba que no tuviera una imagen mala de él.

-Sé que es difícil que despiertes un día y no tengas recuerdos de dos años, en esos años pasaron muchas cosas y una de ella es que eres mi esposa... Lamento si tal vez es una noticia difícil de digerir pero es así y pues las cosas se dieron-suspiro- Tsunade quiere que te lleve a los lugares donde tuviste experiencias significativas para tu vida, creo que a lo que se refiero es a cosas que hayamos hecho los dos juntos, porque durante esos dos años, el día que llegue a esta aldea hemos estados más juntos de lo que te imaginas.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, Sasuke trato de sonreír.

-no te puedo contar más nada, Tsunade quiere que recuerdes todo por tu propia cuenta, si no quieres estar aquí lo entenderé, creo que tu padre no se molestara si vuelves.

-me siento bien aquí, Sa-sasuke-san, Tsunade me dijo que debíamos ser comunicativos, y decirle como me siento y pues es raro pero siento esta casa como mi hogar-anuncio dejando a Sasuke conforme con esa revelación, tal vez esto iba hacer fácil.

-ok, debes de tomar tus pastillas y descansar-dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel llena de medicamentos.

Unas horas después Hinata estaba acostada en una cama matrimonial, Sasuke había decidido dormir en otra habitación y ella se lo agradecía. Suspiro y apretó las sabanas debajo de ella, abrió sus ojos y miro el techo de la habitación, quien sabe cuántas veces ella y Sasuke lo hicieron aquí sobre estas sabanas. Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la ventana de la habitación, alzo su vista y la luna estaba grande y plateada. Puso su mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y dijo en un susurro.

-No sé qué paso con el amor que le tenía a Naruto es como si se hubiera esfumado, aun lo admiro pero siento que es solo eso admiración, pero porque siento un vacío, es como si me faltara algo… Miro nuevamente la luna y una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos.

 _Me deje caer en el torbellino de su lujuria, me arrastro y me llevo a lo más fondo del abismo, caímos juntos y a mi alrededor mientras caíamos solo había dolor, cicatrices que aún no cicatrizaban por completo. Era una vista aterradora ver su mente consumida y llena de un pasado oscuro. En el fondo había sonrisas rotas y momentos de alegría empañados… Todo lo envolvía un frío glacial que congelaba mis huesos, respiraba un aire que sofocaba mis pulmones. La sangre se estaba secando pero la herida más profunda aún seguía igual…_

 _Agua y vino tome esa noche para olvidar y que olvidáramos el descenso a sus miedos, miedos que siempre estarían allí haciendo parte de su ser, miedos que nunca superaría por más fuerte que se viera su fachada. Lo bese y lamí sus labios, gotas de agua y vino se evaporaron en su boca por el calor del beso, le dije: Muéstrame tu rostro, y así lo hizo y por primera vez vi sus ojos de verdad, vi la verdadera expresión del dolor que consume el alma. Quise amarlo, quise perderme en su dolor y robarlo para mí, para ser su igual, pero su dolor era tan suyo que lo hacía ser egoísta y nunca lo compartiría._

 _Le susurre al oído, compárteme tu dolor y él se negó, respiro como una droga mi olor y se elevó, se elevó por el cielo, me dejo viendo la noche oscura, el danzaba y se unía a la negrura de la noche y entonces entendí que ese era su lugar, ese era su hogar…_

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había soñado algo pero no lograba recordarlo. Se metió al baño que había en esa misma habitación, se aseo, todos los productos que ella solía usar a la hora de darse un merecido baño estaban ahí, no quería poner a trabajar de más a su mente, así que, solo se concentró en cantar una canción que se había quedado prendida en su cabeza desde ayer.

Ya vestida bajo a la sala, sintió movimientos que al parecer provenían de la cocina, se acercó, Sasuke estaba acomodando algunos vivieres en los armarios de esta, ella carraspeo y el volteo.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su lado, nuevamente el dolor de cabeza aparecía y su cara se arrugo, el palpitar en su sien era incómodo.

-¿Te siente mal?-pregunto Sasuke al mirarla de frente.

-me duele la cabeza pero Tsunade dijo que era normal-sonrió-déjame hacer el desayuno. Sasuke asintió y la dejo acercarse a los estantes, el tomo asiento en unos de los bancos de la cocina. La veía rebuscar en varios cajones obviamente su mente no recordaba donde ella misma había guardado algunas cosas. Suspiro, tenerla así parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. El olor de comida inundo la cocina, era dulce, Sasuke automáticamente arrugo la nariz. Hinata se giró y vio a Sasuke con una expresión de desagrado, a decir verdad esa siempre era su expresión… No sabía o no recordaba que era lo que le gustaba comer a su _esposo_.

-lamento preguntar esto pero… ¿te gustan los rollos de canela?

-No me gusta lo dulce-sentencio mirando fijamente a la Hyuga.

-ohm- exclamo apenada- lo lamento yo debí preguntar primero-dijo mientras se encogía un poco.

-no pasa nada-dijo restándole importancia. Porque darse mala vida por una pequeñez, así era Hinata, para ella todo era un lamento y de inmediato la culpa la invadía, él amaba muchas cosas de ella pero esa en especial la detestaba mucho.

-¿puedo preparar otra cosa si gustas?- Sasuke negó, Hinata se sintió mal. ¿Acaso él no pensaba comer?

-voy de salida, comeré algo en el trayecto-dijo a modo de despedida mientras se levantaba del banco de madera y se colocaba la capa negra, tan negra como sus ojos. La Hyuga arruga su cara, el dolor de cabeza era intermitente. Ya se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, a lo lejos diviso a él rubio. Se premió mentalmente al haber salido antes de tiempo, no quería a Naruto cerca de Hinata.

-Sasuke, justo iba para tu casa a contarte lo que dijo kakashi-Sensei ¿cómo esta Hinata?- Naruto pregunto risueño. Definitivamente era un _Baka_ que no se enteraba de nada _._

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe- No necesitaba darle detalles a su amigo.

-Bueno por lo menos no salió huyendo de ti, era lo que todos esperamos-dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Quieres ir directo al grano, _dobe_?- Naruto podía llegar a ser muy molesto si se lo proponía, pensó el Uchiha.

-Teme, kakashi-Sensei piensa que lo mejor es que te tomes unas vacaciones, así puedes estar al lado de Hinata, ya que así ella tal vez recuperé la memoria más rápido- Sasuke asintió, no era tan mala idea.

-Como sea-pronuncio el moreno- No te quiero en mi casa, Naruto-lo miro serio- No quiero que Hinata se confunda más de lo que ya está- ese era uno de sus más grandes miedo, que Hinata despertara sentimientos nuevamente por el dobe.

-pero Sasuke…-iba a protestar el rubio. En que se había perdido. ¿Porque Hinata se iba a confundir más? Hinata siempre le daba el desayuno.-vamos a desayunar ramen teme- dijo Naruto, ya después le preguntaría a su amigo porque decía eso, con el estómago vacío no podía pensar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, prefería comer ramen que tener a Naruto revoloteando su hogar.

Su prioridad en este momento era recuperar a Hinata.

Hinata desayunaba en la isla de la cocina, tomaba pequeños bocados de la comida. El dolor de cabeza disminuía gracias a los medicamentos. Pasadas algunas horas decidió dar un recorrido por la mansión, pero no había nada fuera de lo común , subió a su habitación y abrió el closet para detallarlo mejor, mucha ropa había, en el fondo había una bolsa negra colgada, abrió un poco y vio el vestido blanco. Cerro rápidamente las puertas del closet, suspiro como era posible que hubiera terminado al lado de Sasuke, como era eso posible. Se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de la ventana, al lado había una mesa con cajones abrió uno y vio varias cartas, pero una con el logo Uchiha llamo su atención, la tomo y comenzó a leer:

 _¨Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en los Hyugas hubiera una persona tan tonta como tú, en fin…. Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre¨_

Hinata leyó dos veces la nota, la llamo _tonta_. ¿Pero porque? Siguió rebuscando en los cajones y cuál fue su sorpresa, había un cajón lleno de ropa interior, pero, no era ropa interior normal era de puros encajes. Hinata se sonrojo ¿eso era de ella? Tomo un sostén y si, era su talla, siguió rebuscando esta que vio unas bolas plateadas, algo en forma de anillo que vibraba y que era eso ¿aceites corporales? ¡Oh, Dios un lubricante anal! La peli azul casi le da un infarto. ¿Acaso ella y Sasuke eran unos pervertidos? Se sonrojo nuevamente, cerro el cajón y negó, definitivamente necesitaba recuperar la memoria.

Gracias por leer.

Si les gusta lo seguiré.

ATT: ROHANA (Roberta)


	5. Bosque profundo

**Hola mis chicos, gracias por sus comentarios**

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Fukai Mori - Bosque profundo**

 _ **Canción: Fukai Mori – Ending 2 de Inuyasha (Versión en latino)**_

 _Mantente con vida, se repetía en su cabeza, sintió una mano que acarician su espalda desnuda, parecía que esos dedos intentaban dibujar algo y hacer que su espalda sirviera de lienzo, ella sonrió, esos dedos le hacían cosquillas. Hinata alzo la mirada y unos ojos negros como la noche la veían._

 _-ahora sí puedo decir que eres mía…_

Se levantó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida en la cama, vio por la ventana y aún era de día, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde. Se sentó y a su mente vinieron recuerdos del sueño, eso se había sentido muy real… Dos minutos después sintió como la puerta de su cuarto era abierta. Sasuke se asomó, pero al verla pálida se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Te siente mal?- esa era su nueva frase favorita. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces en escasos dos días la había pronunciado.

-Sasuke-san ayúdame por favor- dijo desesperada mientras lagrimas gruesas y saladas como el mismo mar bañaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.- ¡ayúdame a recordar!-le dijo, Hinata salto de la cama y abrazo a Sasuke, necesitaba que alguien le diera apoyo, apoyo para salir adelante, para recuperar su vida nuevamente.

-Tranquila, cuéntame que paso-pregunto en voz baja, para darle confianza. Tenerla cerca se sentía muy bien.

-Tuve un sueño, pero era más como un recuerdo, ya ni se.

-Cuéntame- demando el Uchiha, este la miro y vio como Hinata se sonrojaba.

-bu-bueno, yo estaba aquí en esta cama y es-estaba costada boca abajo, pero mi espalda esta descubierta y tus dé-dedos la acariciaban, la yema de tus dedos parecía como si dibujaras algo, y me decías que ya podías decir que era… tu-tuya- Ella alzo su mirada y por primera vez Hinata pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios del ex vengador.

-eso fue real-dijo Sasuke, Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho, la vergüenza no podía ser disimulada por su cara, de eso estaba totalmente segura, pero al hundir su nariz en el pecho del hombre que abrazaba, y percibir ese aroma que el desprendía le fascino. Y una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

-quiero saber algo Sasuke-San… ¿Yo… te amo?- Pregunto temerosa.

-me lo decías todo el tiempo-Sasuke no se pudo contener y beso la frente de su mujer, quería que supiera que él siempre la protegería.

-ayúdame a recordar Sasuke, quiero que hagamos lo que Tsunade dijo, quiero recorrer esos lugares…

-No te preocupes, mañana empezamos, ella dijo que fuéramos una vez por semana a esos sitios, ya sabes para no saturar tu mente- Hinata asintió y se alejó de los brazos de Sasuke, estar entre sus brazo se sintió bien, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron ya que al saber que ella amaba a Sasuke, su curiosidad se hacía evidente. Quería sentir que era amarlo, amarlo precisamente a él.

El día que Sakura se enteró de que Sasuke y Hinata se iban a casar fue un duro golpe, más duro que cualquier golpe físico que haya recibido a lo largo de su vida. Ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder ser la única mujer en la vida de Sasuke, pero así no fue. Ella lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba, en cambio a Hinata la detestaba, no podía verla, que tenía esa tonta niña con aire de inocencia, esa niña mimada y sobreprotegida de él clan pomposo Hyuga. Que tenía ella que Sasuke parecía un reverendo muñeco a su lado. Porque ella aún tenía grabada en sus pupilas la cara de Sasuke el día que llego con Hinata en brazos herida. Cuando le pidió que la salvara, y no solo a ella, sino también a ese ser que estaba en el vientre de su esposa. Esa expresión en su cara era de dolor y agonía.

-Otra botella de Sake-Pidió al chico de la barra. Sakura nunca había bebido tanto en su vida. Pero en ese preciso momento algo se encendió en su mente. Ahora que Hinata no recordaba a Sasuke, tal vez era una nueva oportunidad para estar con el hombre que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo… Con ese pensamiento termino la segunda botella…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó un poco más animada, se ducho y al bajar a la cocina se dispuso a preparar un desayuno que fuera del agrado de Sasuke, en la noche se quedaron hablando un buen rato, solo preguntas básica, ahora sabía que era lo que le gustaba a el moreno. A la media hora Sasuke entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san… Sasuke-kun-dijo regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa, él le había dejado claro que no quería más el _San_ y ella acepto.

-buenos días-dijo serio, se acercó a Hinata, en esta mañana la veía mejor que ayer.- ¿no has recordó nada?- Pregunto.

-no, pero hoy amanecí mejor que ayer eso sí, el dolor de cabeza hoy duro menos.

Después de haber servido los platos Hinata y Sasuke se pusieron a comer.

-Quiero que en la tarde vayamos a el lugar, es el primer sitio que quiero que visitemos-le informo sin despegar sus ojos de su desayuna, como había extrañado esa deliciosa comida hecha por esas manitos. Esas mismas manitos que el mismo pervirtió…

Hinata lo miro atenta -Ojala pueda recordar algo-dijo suspirando y viendo fijamente a la nada.

-Eso espero-dijo el moreno en respuesta mientras perdía en su mente los pensamientos anteriores y dejaba de fantasear con el recuerdo de las manos de Hinata sobre su miembro.

Sasuke caminaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras que Hinata iba un paso detrás de él sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿A dónde irían? Se preguntaba la Hyuga. Caminar casi al lado de Sasuke se sentía bien, tal vez en el pasado se hubiera sentido incomoda pero era más bien como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a su cercanía, por lo menos eso hacía que las cosas no fueran del todo incomodas. Al llegar al lugar Hinata sonrió, ese lugar ella lo conocía perfectamente era la cascada, era un hermoso lugar que en primavera florecía tan hermoso que la ayudaba a estar en paz consigo misma y olvidar todo lo referente a su obsesivo clan, allí ella venia y entrenada, allí ella soñaba despierta que era feliz con Naruto, allí era donde ella se imaginaba que era fuerte y que su miedo a no querer luchar era arrojado a la cascada y se sumergía desapareciendo de su vida.

Hinata miro a Sasuke después de salir de sus pensamientos, por su lado Sasuke no sabía que decir, no había pensado en eso. En que decir.

-No recuerdo nada Sasuke-san, nada. Esos dos años no quieren volver a mí.

-Supongo que eso no es de un momento a otro- Contesto el Uchiha

Hinata se sentó a la orilla del puente, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¿Porque estamos juntos Uchiha san?

-No me digas Uchiha san, que paso con lo que hablamos anoche, si no puedes decirme el kun entonces volvamos a el Sasuke-san - Hinata se sonrojo

-Sasuke san… ¿porque estamos juntos?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Porque así lo quisimos.

¿Eremos felices?- Sasuke trago, claro que eran felices pero no eran perfectos, ambos habían cometido algunos errores dentro de su tiempo de casados.

-Sí…-esa respuesta no convencía a Hinata.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se acostó con los brazos en forma de jarra debajo de su cabeza y trato de recordar porque había decidido llevar a Hinata a ese lugar.

 _Sasuke había llegado a la aldea de la hoja antes del atardecer, se dirigió a la torre del sexto para anunciarle que estaba de vuelta, ya con anterioridad había mandado un mensaje de cuándo llegaría._

 _Al llegar a la torre kakashi lo saludo como era de costumbre, anunciándole que era bienvenido y que ya era oficialmente un ninja activo de Konoha, kakashi le había dicho que la casa Uchiha está disponible para él y que la villa aunque no estaba del todo lista, por lo menos había cumplido el único deseo que tenía el Uchiha, estar en el territorio donde creció. Iba caminado cuando de la nada sintió la presencia del dobe._

 _-Sasuke, teme. ¿Porque no me avisaste que venias? ¿Te vas a quedar? déjame decirte que soy Anbu- le dijo Naruto mientras se paraba en frente del moreno. Naruto lucia prácticamente igual, solo que su cabello lucia más corto, eso le daba un aire de más madures._

 _-felicidades. Si vine para quedarme-anuncio restándole importancia._

 _-eso es excelente, vamos a celebrarlo mientras comemos ramen ¿qué dices?- Sasuke asintió._

 _Cuando estaban comiendo llego sakura, esta lo abrazo sin ningún reparo, el Uchiha la alejo sutilmente, la saludo y desapareció, quería estar solo._

 _Camino hasta que llego a un lugar que nunca había frecuentado, sabía de su existencia, pero al estar lejos de la villa Uchiha nunca había ido, era la cascada Luna de Plata. El lugar era hermoso, a lo lejos vio una joven de cabello oscuro y ropas anchas parecía que entrenaba, al ver como colocaba su manos supo de inmediato que era una Hyuga, Neji vino a su mente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él. Y ya no podría ser una realidad a él esta estar muerto. Subió a la rama de un árbol y desde allí paso una hora viendo como esa tonta Hyuga entrenaba. Se notaba que estaba agotada y aun así seguida sobre exigiéndose. Era una tonta, pensó nuevamente. Sasuke hablo._

 _-¿No crees que es suficiente por hoy?-anuncio en voz alta, vio como la joven se tensó y miro hacia su dirección, la joven se sonrojo y voltio a otro lado tensándose más si era posible, esa actitud le pareció sumamente ridícula sobre todo por ser del clan Hyuga._

 _-Uchiha san.-dijo a modo de saludo -¿Cuando volvió?-pregunto tímida, Sasuke la detallo nuevamente ¿ella no era Hinata? ¿Habían ido juntos a la academia? No estaba seguro._

 _-nunca he peleado con un Hyuga-acoto el moreno. Hinata volvía a mirarlo y camino hacia donde estaba el árbol donde el Uchiha estaba sentado._

 _-lo siento Uchiha-san debo irme, adiós-dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo de su rango de visión. Sasuke miro a él cielo y la luna estaba grande más de lo normal, la luna era igual a los ojos de la joven. Pensó, el negó porque los ojos de los Hyugas eran todo iguales pero los de ella eran opacos, así como la luna, una capa de tristeza los ocultaba de él brillo._

 _Dos horas después el Uchiha se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado solo vistiendo su ropa interior. Unos pequeños golpes provenían de la puerta principal, este se levantó molesto, acaso era el tonto de Naruto queriendo joderle la existencia con sus preguntas sin fin._

 _Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cabellera corta de color rosa. Vio el sonrojo de sakura al verlo casi desnudo, ese sonrojo hizo que imaginara el rostro de la Hyuga y sus característicos sonrojos._

 _-Sasuke-kun, quiero hablar contigo- Sasuke no estaba seguro de dejarla entrar pero pensó que era lo mejor, tal vez necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella._

 _-sakura, se rápida, quiero descansar-espeto._

 _\- yo siempre te he amado y ahora que estas de vuelta soy muy feliz pero sería más feliz si me dieras una oportunidad.- Sasuke sonrió, sakura aún seguía con lo mismo._

 _-sakura… ¿No entiendo que es lo que me vez?-pregunto, quería entender cuál era ese tonto encaprichamiento que tenía la Haruno hacia su persona._

 _Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él moreno._

 _-regálame una noche, Sasuke kun, por favor, quiero demostrarte que te amo-Sasuke alzo una ceja. ¿Ella quería sexo? Él era obviamente un hombre con necesidades y pues la Haruno no estaba del todo mal, tal vez esta era la solución a sus problemas, tal vez esta noche sería un premio para la Haruno o tal vez de esta forma él podría darle algo de él, solo por esta noche, ella acerco sus labios a los de él, el los recibió, no sintió nada fuera de lo normal ante el contacto, no lo volvió loco pero si fue suficiente para que su ¨amiguito¨ despertara. Con lo que no contaba el moreno era que al tomar a sakura no fue del todo tan malo, porque cada vez que veía su cara envuelta en el placer, su mente se preguntaba si la Hyuga se retorcería igual que la Haruno si la hacía suya._

 **Gracias por leer mis amores.**

 **Si les gusta la seguiré.**

 **Att: Rohana (Roberta)**


	6. Disfruto

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen mi historia, estoy sumamente agradecida con sus comentarios. Pueden ser partícipe de la historia dándome ideas jajajaja eso me encantaría.

Subí otro fic se llama Ojos de Luna es SasuHina y con un poco de NejiIno. TENGO UNA OBSECION CON LA LUNA.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO.

* * *

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Disfruto**

 _ **Canción: Disfruto de Carla Morrison**_

 _Quiero que me recuerdes, que recuerdes como te besaba la boca y te decía que sabían a gloria…_

No pensé que ese día que había visto a Hinata a mi llegada a la aldea se volvería una constante y que sería una persona importante en mi vida. Sin querer esa pequeña decisión de ir a la cascada marco mi futuro el cual es ahora mi presente. La mire de reojo y ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. La expresión en su cara se fue transformando hasta reflejar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?- el sabor en la boca de Sasuke se volvió desagradable al ver el semblante de su mujer.

-No sé, me ha dado una punzada fuerte en la cabeza-las manos de ella se posaron a cada lado de su cabeza, sentía que tenía un tambor en vez de cerebro. Grito desesperada, el dolor aumentaba, y hasta el más pequeño sonido le molestaba.

Rápidamente mando una nota con su halcón a Tsunade, tomo a Hinata en brazo y voló prácticamente a la villa Uchiha, estaba más cerca que del hospital.

La coloco lentamente en la cama, Hinata se quejaba mientras arrugaba su frente, le dolía verla así.

-la luz, Sasuke, me molesta-decía Hinata mientras escondía su rosto entre las almohadas. Sasuke contaba con que Tsunade no se demorara tanto. Con suma rapidez bajo las cortinas del cuarto. Haciendo que el cuarto se volviera súper oscuro.

-mucho mejor, gracias.- Dijo en un susurro. Al cabo de unos minutos Tsunade se encontraba en la alcoba de Hinata mientras la veía dormir. Ya afuera quiso saber que paso.

-tubo un ataque, decía que le retumbaba la cabeza y la luz le molestan.

-eso es normal, Sasuke, va a tener ataques de migraña súper fuertes y lo mejor es que cuando sea así, debes de traerla a la habitación y que esta se encuentre totalmente oscura y sin ruido, estos episodios puede durar poco o mucho.- Sasuke asintió ante la información que la daba Tsunade.

-¿Y cómo van esos recuerdos?- quiso saber la quinta.

-Solo ha recordado algo, pero fue un recuerdo pequeño.

-¿Pequeño como así?- hablar con Sasuke era un poco frustrante.

-Una frase, algo que le dije- no necesitaba darle detalles.

-Me lo puedes repetir- Sasuke se quedó en silencio viendo fijamente a la quinta

-Ok ya entendí-dijo sonriendo, debía ser algo íntimo. -Esta situación es impredecible puede que Hinata hoy no recuerde nada, pero puede que mañana se despierte y recuerde todo de un solo golpe, mientras tanto sigue haciendo lo que te recomendé y en cuanto a lo de hoy es normal, así que no se preocupen.

Sasuke asintió y acompaño a la quinta a la puerto. El moreno se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada, tenía mucha sed. Subió a la habitación nuevamente, se acostó al lado de Hinata, esta noche quería dormir y solo a su lado lo lograba.

 _-No me parece buena idea-cuantas veces no había tenido esa conversación, Sasuke no entendía cuál era el afán de la Hyuga._

 _-¿Cómo qué no?- esta vez tenía que lograr que su novio le respondiera con razones y no solo con silencios._

 _-No quiero entiéndelo- Una respuesta un poco dolora para la Hyuga, pero sabía que ser cruel de algún manera para Sasuke era una forma de no dar explicaciones._

 _-Pero… ¿porque? Dame una razón para poder entender tu negativa- esta era su última carta. Solo se escuchaba el agua de la cascada cayendo y rompiendo el silencio y mutismo de Sasuke que desde la pregunta su lengua había salido a dar un paseo._

 _-Sabes que no soy persona de andar explicando mis razones._

 _-N-no m-ee encuentras deseable- eso debía ser, pensó la morena, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo la mirada, era patética, no debía llorar una vez más enfrente del Uchiha._

 _Sasuke tomo el mentón de Hinata entre sus manos para que levantara el rostro y ver esos hermosos ojos plateados que tanto le gustaba, eran muy expresivos._

 _-Ese es el problema, te encuentro muy deseable, muy apetitosa casi irresistible-confesó._

 _Eso sorprendió a la Hyuga ya que pensaba lo contrario- Entonces Sasuke, ayúdame a entender._

 _-Quisiera que por lo menos algo en mi vida se haga correcto y quiero que mantengas tu virtud hasta el día de la boda-revelo el Uchiha. Hinata sonrió y dijo:_

 _-Está bien… igual la boda es solo en dos meses-eso ultimo salió sin pensarlo haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara._

 _-No pensé que estuvieras tan urgida- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha._

 _-No- es eso sa-sasuke es solo que tú tienes experiencia y pensé que necesitabas satisfacer tus necesidades- y aparte que yo también quiero hacerlo, pensó la morena para sus adentros._

 _-Tú sabes que no me rindo tan fácil y mucho menos ante mis más bajos instintos –dijo con malicia, La abrazo y acerco lentamente sus labios al oído de su novia para susurrar._

 _-El día que seas mía, las ganas que tienes ahora no se compararan con las que tendrás después de primer encuentro- Hinata abrió sus ojos y su rubor se volvió tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia_

 _-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-llamaba Sasuke mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la fémina._

 _Era en serio, ella quería intimidar pero ante esas palabas delicadas se desmayaba, entonces que pasaría en el encuentro real, Sasuke negó en parte molesto y divertido. Así era ella y amaba su inocencia._

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó desorientada, a su lado descansaba el Uchiha profundamente dormido, le enterneció verlo así, su cara relajada lo hacía ver mucho más joven, pero de la nada vino un recuero, ella y Sasuke hablando en la cascada, ella pidiéndole algo y el negándose, Hinata se ruborizo por el tema que trataban. De inmediato una calidez invadió su corazón, alzo su mano y toco la frente del Uchiha, unos rebeldes cabellos se colaban por esta y ella los aparto. No le diría nada sobre ese recuerdo, ni sobre ningún otro… Ella quería poder comenzar a construir nuevos recuerdos ya que a pesar de los pocos días juntos desde que ella despertó debía admitir que Sasuke le gustaba como hombre y que ahora tenía más sentido que los dos estuvieran juntos.

…

 _Un mes después_

Hinata esa mañana después de haber preparado un delicioso desayuno, para ella y para Sasuke, decidió ir a comprar más vivires, ya que quedaban muy pocos en la casa, sentía la necesidad de ser muy buena en la cocina y de alguna manera recompensar a Sasuke por su paciencia, a esas horas de la mañana la gente de la aldea caminaba tranquilamente de puesto en puesto buscando los alimentos más frescos… Hinata se acercó a un puesto de tomates y compro más de una docena, a Sasuke le encantaban y ella conocía muchas formas de prepararlos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios le pago a la señora pero antes de girarse una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, las grandes orbes de Hinata miraron hacia arriba y la Haruno le sonreía, Hinata sonrió risueña, no había visto a la Haruno desde que despertó en el hospital, pero lo que la descoloco un poco fue ver detalladamente la risa de sakura, era muy parecida a la de Sai cuando se integró a el equipo 7.

-Hinata ¿cómo estás?-Saludos Sakura.

-Bien y tu Sakura chan- devolvió el saludo animada.

-de maravilla, que te parece si tomamos un café juntas- a Hinata le agrado la idea. Las dos caminaron hacia su destino una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, las dos tomaron asiento quedando frente a frente, cuando llego la mesera Hinata ordeno un cappuccino late vainilla y sakura y café cargado.

-Te vez bien Hinata-dijo sakura mientras acercaba su café a sus labios.

-ya me siento mucho mejor-dijo contenta la Hyuga-los dolores de cabezas no son tan intenso.

-¿Sasuke cómo se porta?-pregunto asiéndose la desinteresada.

-muy bien la verdad, estoy muy agradecida con el-Sakura volvió a sonreír como anteriormente lo había hecho, Hinata ladeo la cabeza y su ceño se arrugo, eso fue raro pensó.

-Sasuke es muy dedicado cuando se lo propone, recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos, el siempre andaba pendiente de mi-dijo, Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-ah cierto, no debes de recordarlo, pero Sasuke y yo… cuando el regreso a la aldea, comenzamos una relación pero tú te metiste en el medio y bueno termino casado contigo, aunque Hinata eso está en el pasado. No te guardo rencor-dijo nuevamente regalándole la misma sonrisa.

Hinata agacho la mirada ¿cómo era eso posible? Que ella se metería en medio de una relación, le costaba creerlo, pero ella no recordaba.

-¿te sientes mal Hinata?-pregunto la Haruno, viendo atentamente a la Hyuga y su cambio de semblante.

-no, es solo que debo irme, olvide que tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por el café-dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente de la mesa y salía casi corriendo.

Sakura veía divertida la escena, pero al cabo que los minutos pasaba y su café enfriaba, se sintió mal, Hinata estaba enferma y eso que ella había hecho podía ser mal para su cabeza. El daño ya estaba hecho, estaba segura que Hinata por su carácter no sería capaz de preguntarle a Sasuke y lo más seguro podía ser que se alejara o tal vez no, pero esa era su última carta y debía jugársela.

Hinata corrió, como muchas veces lo hizo en su vida, llego a la villa Uchiha, puso los tomates en la mesa sin cuidado, y salió disparada a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y se escondió, no quiera saber si era cierto lo que le dijo sakura. Ella no era una mala mujer, ella ni cuando estaba enamorada de Naruto y sabía que este se desvivía por Sakura, nunca pensó en meterse en media si estos hubieran llegado a tener una relación. Sakura amaba a Sasuke y muchas veces sufrió por él. Se sentía mal, no podía creer. Solo le quedaba preguntarle a Sasuke. O tal vez no.

Sasuke había tenido que salir más temprano de lo normal, kakashi necesita su sharingan así que tuvo que ir a verlo después de desayunar, este mes con Hinata, este mes desde que ella despertó había sido normal ya había un poco más de confianza y desde hace una semana dormían juntos, no se tocaban porque aún era muy pronto, extrañaba muchas cosas pero así era mejor. Al entrar a su casa vio un tomate que lo recibía, alzo su vista y en la mesa estaban el resto, como si los hubieran tirado y no se hubieran percatado que este se había caído, eso le pareció extraño. ¿Será que a su esposa le había dado una crisis?

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y lentamente abrió la puerta, se acercó con pasas rápidos a la cama, ella estaba escondida, como lo hacía cuando no quería darle la cara, finiendo dormir.

-Hinata… ¿qué paso?- vio como esta abrió los ojos, su mirada era triste

-nada-no tenía el valor para hablar con él.

-como que nada- dijo molesto

-no aguanto esto Sasuke-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, Sasuke se sentó he intento tomarla de la mano, ella la aparto. Debía decirle, debía ser comunicativa con él, sobre todo si quería saber la verdad.

-te-tenías una relación con sakura-san- la cara del Uchiha no cambio de expresión, pero el fondo de su ser se sorprendió.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-lo recordé-mintió, era muy mala mintiendo pero debía internarlo.

-mientes, alguien te lo dijo, estoy seguro- Hinata era ajena a esa información, así que, era muy fácil saber que ella mentía.

-no…

-¿tratas de encubrir a la persona que te lo dijo? ¿Te sientes culpable?- se levantó de la cama, metió sus manos en su bolsillos – si tuve algo con Sakura- confesó- nunca te lo había dicho porque eso fue un error. ¿Te lo dijo ella?-pregunto.

-si…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-veo que Sakura aún no entiende… Estas me las va a pagar…

-¡no Sasuke! déjalo así, yo no quería que esto pasara, solo me cuenta creer que yo allá sido la manzana de la discordia.

-no fuiste eso, yo nunca he amado a Sakura, lo mío con ella no funciono porque primero que todo yo nunca debí haberle permitido… entrar en mi vida de esa forma. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, nunca la has tenido.

Hinata se sintió mejor, confiaba en las palabras de Sasuke pero le entristecía saber que la Haruno jugara tan bajo, ella era consciente de su condición de salud y tal vez si la verdad hubiera sido otro se sentiría muy mal con ella misma.

-no quiero enterarme de las cosas de esta manera, Sasuke, es muy doloroso.

La incomodidad lleno el ambiente, Sasuke sabía que habían una cosa peor de la cual Hinata podía llegar a enterarse, la de él bebe. Y si solo recordaba cuando él le dio a entender que no quería ese bebe y donde ella pensó que él quería que ella abortara. Tenía que ir hablar con Sakura. Si había revelado eso que Hinata nunca había sabido, era muy capaz de revelar lo de su embarazo.

-Ya vuelvo, cálmate no quiero que tengas una crisis. ¿Qué te parece si comemos en la afuera cuando vuelva?-Hinata asintió.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la Hyuga, mientras hacia un tierno puchero, Sasuke sonrió.

-Olvide hacer algo ya vuelvo- se acercó y puso sus labios en la frente de la mujer que amaba. Iba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Hinata siempre estuviera a su lado.

El hospital era un lugar sin chiste, pensaba Sasuke, un lugar donde nace y muere gente… Encontrar a la Haruno no fue difícil, actualmente esta se encargaba del área de pediatría.

La vio desde la puerta de la habitación, atenta viendo a un bebe en una incubadora.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, la Haruno alzo la mirada y palideció. Conocía esa misma mirada, la misma mirada que le dio cuando intentó matarla ya hace mucho tiempo.

En la última parte iba a poner: … _Cuando intentó matarla con un Chidori ya hace mucho tiempo_ jajajaja

Si les gusta lo seguiré.

Att: Rohana (Roberta)


	7. Olvidarlo

**Que pena por la tardanza, espero que les guste.**

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Prefiero olvidarlo**

 _ **Canción: Daniela Spalla**_

La sombra de la soledad no era nada nuevo en la vida de Sakura, así que aquella vez que Sasuke le permitió estar con él, se sintió acompañada como nunca en su vida. Lástima que el moreno no quiso nada en serio con ella y ahora que lo veía de nuevo, tan cerca, sentía miedo.

-¡escúcheme Sakura, si no quieres morir es mejor que te alejes de mí y en especial de Hinata! Que falta de ética tienes al acerté llamar una kunoichi de elite si actúas como una inmadura. Hinata está enferma, si ella empeora no dudare en matarte- las palabras no fueron lo que le helo la sangre a la fémina, fue más bien la calma con que Sasuke le había dicho todo, lo único que había cambiado eran sus ojos, el sharingan se había activado y su rinnegan giraba como loco.

-no-no volverá a pasar- respondió temerosa.

-no quiero saber que por medio tuyo Hinata se entere de cosas que no le harán bien- advirtió. Sakura vio como Sasuke dio media vuelta y salía por las puertas, dejándola con un agujero del tamaño de la luna en su corazón, se limpió las lágrimas y trago. ¿Porque el nudo en su garganta era incómodo? Ya era el momento en que tenía que entender que Sasuke nunca seria de ella y Hinata era una víctima de sus celos. Como una mujer digna, si era que aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad, Sakura decidió rendirse en esta lucha tonta que solo ella libraba.

Sasuke corrió nuevamente a su hogar, sabía que no era necesario decirle más nada a sus excompañera de grupo, ella ya estaba advertida y si abría la boca para revelar el mas mínimo detalle, le importaba una mierda Konoha y su era de paz. La mataría. Durante el camino reflexiono que las cosas entre él y Hinata no habían avanzado casi nada, su plan para luchar por ella y por lo que tenían no se llevaba a cabo. Eso lo frustraba día y noche. Era difícil por su forma de ser, abrirse y revelarle sus sentimientos. Tenía que actuar de alguna manera Hinata debía recordar.

Al llegar a su hogar encontró a Hinata dormida en el sofá, ya la salida a cenar en algún lugar de la aldea quedaría para mañana, sabía que Hinata se cansaba mentalmente y eso se veía reflejado en su cuerpo, el sueño vencía a la Hyuga sin ella darse cuenta. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación que compartían. Ella se removió una vez ya colocada en su lugar de la gran cama. Se giró y su falda se levantó dejando ver su firme glúteo, la entrepierna de Sasuke se izó como una bandera. _Ok_ pensó, esta era una situación que se repetía casi todas las noches, Hinata hacia el mas mínimo movimiento y su cerebro lo registraba como lo más sexy y provocativo, lo peor era que esto ocurría cuando Hinata estaba dormida. Fue al baño y no le quedo de otra que masturbarse como un adolecente.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba sentada en el patio de la mansión Uchiha, descansando después de haber preparado el desayuno y limpiado la cocina, el jardín era muy amplio, pero estaba un poco descuidado, lo mejor sería darle un poco de amor para se volviera a ver tan lindo, como ella se lo imaginaba que alguna vez fue. El sonido del timbre de la casa la saco de sus pensamientos, camino rápido a la entrada principal de esta, tal vez a Sasuke se le había olvidado algo, aunque para él no era necesario tocar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ino y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hina, preciosa-le dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente, Hinata se sonrojo, no recordaba ser tan cercana a Ino como para que la saludara de esta forma tan efusiva, sin embargo para no ser grosera le correspondió el abrazo.

-Hola Ino-musito, invito a la Yamanaka para que se sentara en el sofá.

-Luces preciosa, mi querida Hinata. Tenía tantas ganas de venir haberte pero el trabajo ha estado intenso.-dijo mientras miraba a Hinata un tanto extrañada.

-no me digas que no recuerdas nuestra amistad, pues ahora somos _best Friends-_ Hinata sonrió apenada por la falta de sus recuerdo, se sentaron cómodamente y hablaron de muchas cosas, Hinata reía ante las ocurrencias de Ino, era muy divertida.

-¿y las cosas con Sasuke cómo van?-pregunto curiosa

-Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo, ha tenido muchísima paciencia, y pues… me agrada saber que estamos casados, me gusta su compañía- Ino sonrió y hablo- eso es buenísimo amiga, yo sé de buena fuente que ustedes eran un par de tortolitos, aunque Sasuke siempre tenía su cara de culo, se notaba que a tu lado estaba en tranquilidad.

-ahora cambiando levemente de tema ¿y en el plano sexual como están?- esta pregunto hizo que Hinata se tensara y se sonrojara automáticamente.

-por tu reacción supongo que es nula, pero te entiendo, aunque si Sasuke te gusta deberías de intentar por lo menos unas cuantas caricias, quien sabe si eso traiga recuerdos a tu mente.- Hinata quedo pensativa con eso último, la idea de ir a los lugares que habían compartido no habían funcionado, era levente alguno que otro pequeño recuerdo aflorara en su memoria, pero nada sorprendente. Después de un rato Ino se despedía de Hinata. La acompaño esta la puerta principal.

 _Sasuke me agrada, me gusta como hombre, pero parece ser que las cosas no quieren avanzar_. Pensó mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la entrada. La villa Uchiha siempre estaba sola y cuando Sasuke se iba se sentía sumergida en la soledad. Necesita ir a donde el Hokage, necesitaba distraerse haciendo algo.

…

-Lo siento Sasuke, tal vez no sea buena idea esta misión por la condición de Hinata, pero tú eres el más calificado.- el moreno se quedó viendo a Kakashi fijamente. Estaba loco, como lo mandaba a una misión de un mes. De pronto se sintió como la puerta de la oficina del Hokage era abierta, los dos varones estaban atentos para ver quién interrumpía, para la sorpresa de ambos era Hinata, esta se sonrojo cuando vio que los dos hombres posaban su mirada curiosa en ella.

-¿Que necesitas Hinata?-demando el Hokage.

-lamento interrumpir, puedo volver después- Sasuke regreso su mirada al frente

-no hay problema, adelante Hinata-la ojiluna, se colocó delante del escritorio, vio de reojo a su esposo y hablo.

-quería saber si era posible que me pusiera hacer algo, sé que no puedo ir a misiones pero me gustaría tal vez ayudar en la academia o en cualquier lugar. –el moreno arrugo su ceño. ¿Que era esto? Hinata haciendo planes a su espalda, esto hizo que el Uchiha murmurara y hablara

-Kakashi, vuelvo después – y desapareció

-al parecer se molestó- musito con tono cansado el sexto.

-Rokudaime, ayúdeme por favor, es muy molesto estar sin hacer nada-dijo rogando practicante, Hinata necesitaba primero, que el Hokage le diré una respuesta, aunque no pasaba de largo la actitud de Sasuke, no quería problemas con él. Y segundo no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-¿déjame ver qué puedo hacer Hinata, te parece? Necesito hablar con Tsunade, ella es la encargada de tu caso- Hinata asintió

-se lo agradezco, esperare sus indicaciones.

Kakashi se acomodó mejor en su silla. El matrimonio Uchiha parecía no andar muy comunicativo, pensó y al mismo tiempo recordó que no había terminado de hablar con ex alumno.

…

Sasuke estaba molesto, quien se creía que era Hinata, como tomaba decisiones sin consultárselo, eran un matrimonio. Tal vez no estaban en el mejor momento, pero se supone que la relación estaba en términos normales, eran como una especie de amigos, al llegar a su casa decidió tomar un baño

Sasuke al llegar a su hogar decidió darse un baño, quería pensar bajo las finas gotas de agua que caían de la regadera, su cabello se pegaba casi a sus hombros. Tenía que cortárselo, pensó. Trataba de no pensar en su matrimonio, como era posible que de un día a otro le pareciera que todo estaba perdido, se sentía como si una nube gris se hubiera cruzado para arruinar un buen día. Salió con pereza de la regadera, se paró en frente del espejo, suspiro. Era muy frustrante esta situación. Tomo una toalla y se la coloco alrededor de su cintura. Al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación se topó con Hinata, que aparentemente acababa de llegar.

-Sasuke- lo nombre mientras el moreno veía como esos grandes ojos lo miraban con sorpresa, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejilla, de inmediato ella quito la mirada. El Uchiha se acercó lentamente.

\- ¿qué paso con lo que dijo la quinta, lo de que tenías que ser comunicativa?- pregunto molesto.

\- yo... No llevaba mucho tiempo planeando sobre eso, fue esta mañana mientras tú no estabas que se me ocurrió la idea, además creo que ninguno de los dos hemos sido comunicativos. Así que voy hacerlo ahora y te diré todo lo que siento Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se acercó aún más, quedado a solo unos cuantos pasos de tener completo contacto con su esposa, estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle Hinata, para ver si también era momento de sincerarse el con ella.

\- yo me siento a gusto a tu lado Sasuke, me agradas, aunque no se note mucho sé que está pendiente de mí y que te preocupas por mi salud, pero creo que eso no es suficiente si queremos que seamos un matrimonio normal, yo no puedo hacer más de lo que hago, porque es como si te estuviera conociendo por primera vez.

\- esto tampoco es fácil para mí, sabes lo difícil que es tenerte a mi lado y no poder ni tocarte. Y es cierto que no hemos avanzado nada, eso también me frustra pero no soy bueno en esto, no soy bueno intentando demostrar mis sentimientos Hinata.

-entonces como fue que terminamos juntos, ¿ah? No puedes solo volver a enamorarme- Sasuke bajo la mirada, ella tenía tanta razón, el sentía que era su oportunidad de hacerla más feliz y parecía que había una barrera.

-lo he intentado Hinata, pero me da miedo que te alejes de mí.

\- no me voy alejar porque me gustas, me gustas como hombre

-te gusto- ella asintió

-bésame Sasuke, quiero saber que se siente- un sonrojo adorable cubría sus tiernas mejillas, pero su mirada era decidida.

Sasuke termino de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Pego sus labios con desespero mientras un gemido brotaba de sus labios, había soñado con éste momento, volver a besarla, la apretó mucho más a su cuerpo, abrazándola, su lengua busco su camino dentro de la cabida de ella, dispuesto a robarse su aliento. Hinata por su lado, sentía todo su cuerpo Vibrar, Sasuke la abrazaba tan posesivamente que ella se sintió pequeña, en teoría era su primer beso. Después de unos cuantos segundo se separaron buscando aire. El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba, en ese instante Sasuke no lo puedo evitar y poso sus labios sobre el cuello de Hinata. Quería hacerla suya. Pero después de dar una última saboreada a ese cuello decidió alejarse. Esperaban que Hinata le dijera algo.

-eso fue asombroso- pronuncio ella casi en un susurro. -Quiero que seamos lo que fuimos antes Sasuke. Porque si las cosas no cambian creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya a la casa de mi padre. Temo que como nos tratamos ahora sea como nos trataremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos y no quiero eso.

El la estrecho en sus brazo nuevamente, le beso la frente.- Lamento esto, pondré todo mi empeño en esto.

-¿Qué te dijo Kakashi?-pregunto cambiando el tema.

-bueno, quedo en darme una respuesta- ella lo miro.

-no pensé que te sentías aburrida aquí en la villa.

-un poco, la verdad es que necesito tener mi mente ocupada.

Se acostaron en la amplia cama, Sasuke rodeo a Hinata con sus brazo, ambos suspiraron, se sentía tan bien el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Esto ayudo a que ambos conciliaran el sueño.

…

Al Sasuke despertarse fue a la torre del Hokage, La misión seria dentro de una semana, así que aprovecharía estos días, para dedicárselos a su esposa. Tenía que recordar cómo era que le había pedido de Hinata ser su novia, los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

 _Era una mañana helada en Konoha, el invierno azotaba fuertemente la nación. Hinata como de costumbre se había dirigido a la cascada Luna de Plata para su entrenamiento con el Uchiha. Llego corriendo, vio a el Uchiha de pie a recostado en un árbol. Ella se sonrojo, la extraña amistad que compartían se había hecho solida de una extraña manera, entre silencios acompañados de un arduo entrenamiento._

 _-eres una tonta Hyuga, el clima no se presta para entrenar, aunque si estuviéramos en guerra eso no importaría. Así que, porque mejor no nos tomamos el día- le anuncio. Hinata entristeció, quería seguir a su lado. Sasuke le gustaba, había ayudado mucha para que ella ya no pensara en el Uzumaki, eran polos totalmente opuestos, pero eran determinados y comprometidos con sus ideales._

 _-como usted quiera Uchiha, pero podemos por lo menos tomar una merienda-. Sasuke sonrió levemente, era una tonta en todas las formas posibles, pero era la única mujer en toda la aldea que no se arrastraba por él, eso le gustaba, y no era un secreto para él que la Hyuga despertaba muchos sentimientos en su ser._

 _Se sentaron a la orilla y comenzaron a comer. Cuando finalizaron, cada uno se disponía a ir a sus respectivas villas, pero Sasuke se detuvo. Y se acercó a ella, en un impulso la tomo de la cintura y el beso. La sorpresa de Hinata fue tanta que sus labios se quedaron sin movimiento, al cabo de unos segundos ella fue correspondiendo el beso. Al terminar el beso Sasuke hablo._

 _-ahora eres mi novia, Hyuga-dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo._

 _Hinata parpadeo y sonrió, no le dio ni tiempo de que ella contestara, pero era más que claro que él había anticipado su respuesta la cual era un rotundo sí._

s

si ven un error, me hacen saber gracias.


	8. La tormenta de arena

**Ya estoy de vuelta mis lectoras.**

 **LUNA DE PLATA**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **La Tormenta de Arena**

 _ **Canción: La Tormenta de Arena – Dorian**_

Paz y tranquilidad respiraba la villa Uchiha. Hinata y Sasuke llevaban casi una semana compartiendo momentos agradables, desde cenas en algún local de la aldea hasta solo acostarse en el jardín de su hogar y contemplar el cielo en un agradable silencio. Hinata había descubierto muchas cosas de Sasuke, él era muy serio, pero parecía un niño cuando se trataba de la comida. Sasuke era un comelón, siempre revoloteaba la cocina viendo atentamente los movimientos de su esposa. A Sasuke le gustaba dormir con medias, leía antes de dormir, se cepillaba los dientes cada vez que comía algo. Pequeños hábitos del Uchiha que Hinata iba descubriendo (nuevamente) poco a poco y que le agradaban. Después del beso que se dieron hace ya varios días, una que otra vez habían caído en la misma acción, la cual no daba pie para profundizar más las cosas en el ámbito sexual. Esto frustraba a Sasuke pero tenía fe de que pronto las cosas serían como en el pasado. La vida sexual de ambos antes del accidente era muy activan. Sasuke era amante de las cosas nuevas y de la idea de salir de la monotonía. Hinata por su parte, era tímida pero le gustaba esforzarse por aprender cosas nuevas, así que, de vez en cuando dejaba su timidez de lado.

En este nuevo día Hinata estaba ayudando a Sasuke a empacar algunas cosas para su misión. El partiría el día de mañana.

-¿cuando empiezas en la academia?- pregunto atento.

-El lunes- respondió mientras doblaba entretenida la ropa de su esposo.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?- la curiosidad de moreno era latente.

-Voy ayudar a Iruka con un plan de entrenamiento especializado en taijutsu- dijo orgullosa.

-No se supone que los Hyugas son recelosos con eso.

-No será combate Hyuga, es una mezcla de todo-dijo Hinata.

-mmm-murmuro Sasuke pensativo. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada riesgoso.

-Sasuke- Lo llamo –¿seguro que no es una misión peligrosa?

-No, solo es recolectar información y ya- dijo restándole importancia.

-Pero… ¿No es arriesgado que vayas solo?- Hinata aun seguida insegura.

-No.

Bueno – se dio por vencida- Quería decirte que esta noche voy a salir con Ino y temari- a Sasuke no le agrado mucho la idea, pero no podía oponerse, que le diría: _Hinata no quiero que salgas porque me voy mañana de misión y quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado_. No, tenía que dejarla recrearse

-Bien-respondió, Hinata sonrió y termino de empacar unas pomadas.

Ya en la noche. Las chicas se encontraron frente a Ichiraku y caminaron admirando lo bella que se veía Konoha en la noche. La luna grande y hermosa las seguía a todas partes. Después de un rato entraron a un lugar.

-… Shikamaru siempre me hace enojar,

-¡ay! Temari, enserio que Shikamaru y tu son el uno para el otro. Tan opuestos, mira a Hinata y Sasuke. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos?- exclamo divertida Ino- Hinata se sonrojo y comió de su plato.

-Ahora vamos por varias rondas de Sake- Mientras las dos mayores gritaban un sí, Hinata exclamo fuertemente un no.

-NO seas barrida señora Uchiha, el único aguafiestas de la aldea es Sasuke y él no está aquí. Los malos hábitos de él son los que se te han pegado-dijo molesta Ino.

A Hinata no le quedó otra que seguirlas con su idea. Tomar era mala idea, pensaba Hinata más que todo porque ella se medicaba.

Después de una botella de sake las tres féminas reían por cualquier tontería.

-Hinata- Ino la llamo para que esta le prestara atención- Ahora que Sai y yo somos novios y lo hemos hecho, te puedo decir que el sexo ya es una parte fundamental de nuestra relación así que deberías de hacerlo con Sasuke, aunque prácticamente ya lo han hecho, pero tú no recuerda nada, por obvias razones- Hinata asintió y dijo: -Quiero hacerlo pero tengo miedo.

-Miedo de que- preguntaron curiosas.

-Pues…. Se supone que sé pero en estos momentos no sé nada. Y más que todo no quiero que Sasuke espere algo y no salga bien…

-Bueno, pienso que lo mejor es que des el primer paso. No pienses en nada solo déjate llevar-le aconsejo Temari.

-A ti te gusta Sasuke, y pues no está nada mal- afirmo Ino.

-¿Que creen que debería de hacer?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Qué tal si nos tomamos otra botella y te da fuerzas para que te le lances encima- Exclamo risueña Ino y Temari la apoyo. Las tres brindaron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de lo casi borrachas que estaba.

Eran 12 de la noche y Hinata entraba sigilosamente a su casa, venía con los zapatos e la mano. Ya en su habitación vio como Sasuke despegaba la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-eres tonta-dijo sin pesar- ¿Que hacías bebiendo Hinata Uchiha? Ino es una muy mala influencia- dijo molesto.

-no lo es-dijo burlona mientras se desvestía. Mala idea pensó Sasuke.

Quedando en ropa interior camino lentamente (como le había dicho Ino) Hinata se sentó encima de Sasuke tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Que mierd….

-Silencio Uchiha- para Sasuke era como estar viendo a la antigua Hinata. Como si el tiempo se hubiera devuelto.

-estas tomada, no es buena idea- Quiso resistirse.

-si lo es, porque te deseo- le dijo mientras acercaba su boca, el beso fue torpe al principio, los pequeños gemido que salían de la boca de Hinata hicieron que la barrera que intentaba levantar el Uchiha callera sin mucho esfuerzo, el Uchiha sonrió y la coloco debajo de él.

-yo te deseo más, porque arde por estar dentro en ti, mi amor- Hinata sintió como su sexo se humedecía, esto le gusto pero al mismo tiempo la desconcertó.

-Sa-sasuke- pronuncio su nombre entrecortado. Ella se sorprendía de lo caliente que sentía su cuerpo, de la dificulta que tenía para poder pronunciar una palabra correctamente.

-¿Tienes miedo? tú fuiste la que empezó todo- le dijo

-sí, pero aun así quiero hacerlo- dijo decidida.

Hinata no podía soportar la magnitud de las sensaciones que sentía cuando Sasuke besaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, cuando sus dedos tocaban lugares que ella no pensó que podrían hacerla temblar y anhelar que siguiera y no para nunca. Ella ya no podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, si era lunes o marte, si estaba en Konoha o en otro lugar del planeta, solo era consciente de lo hermoso del momento. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la única razón de vida para ella era Sasuke y sus movimientos. Cuando llego el momento de ser solo uno… Se sintió morir. Era divino y celestial lo maravilloso que era el vaivén de las caderas de Sasuke, lo sentía en lo más fondo de su cavidad. El la miraba y la besaba y la acariciaba con desespero. Se sentía venerada y adorada. Y justo cuando pensó que ya nada la podría sorprender llego el estallido de pasión que inundo su corazón, alma y mente, llevándola a una dimensión nueva y placentera… Él te amo que salió de los labios de Sasuke la ayudo y caer profunda en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó con el ceño fruncido. Que le había pasado. El deseo había nublado su buen juicio y había caído a la tentación, y no solo era porque Hinata tenía pérdida de memoria si no porque ella estaba borracha. Era muy probable que ella no recordara detalle de lo que había pasado.

El Uchiha no podía irse sin hablar antes con ella.

-Hinata tenemos q hablar – Su esposa se escondió debajo de las sabanas.

-Hinata, me tengo que ir- No quería molestarse pero esa actitud de Hinata lo sobrepasaba.

-Sasuke, lo lamento… Lo de anoche… Fui descuidada y no, no pude decirlo no a Ino.

-Eso, fue muy mala idea tu estas medicada, es malo que tomes-dijo serio.

-Lo sé, lo lamento- dijo apenada.

-Ahora… ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que paso anoche?

-Si…

-y...

-Pues, no me arrepiento de nada Sasuke, desde hace varios días quería intentarlo pero no tenía el valor- se sinceró.

-Entonces tendré que agradecérselo a Ino- Hinata se sonrojo.

-Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos en un mes- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Sasuke….

-Sí.

-Trata de llegar antes, por favor- Él sonrió y asintió, se acercó a la altura de ella y beso su frente.

-Cuídate y no más sake- dijo mientras palmaba la cabeza de su esposa.

-Ella asintió y sonrió, el tomo sus cosas y salió. Hinata se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo en la sabana, se acercó la ventana y vio como el Uchiha avanzaba a hacía la salida de la villa, un sentimiento de emoción invadió su pecho. _El sexo es maravilloso,_ pensó, a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, se sentía feliz.

Y un día Hinata tomo la decisión de hacer una limpieza a fondo de la mansión Uchiha.

Hinata acomoda el cuarto de Itachi, el cual no había entrado desde que salió del coma.

El cuarto estaba lleno de polvo, tal vez fue mala idea entrar, parecía como si Sasuke no permitía que nadie pusiera un pie en ese lugar. Cuando dio media vuelta para salir se encontró con su bolso de misiones. Se extrañó y lo tomo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Después de un rato Hinata iba a subir a su habitación pero vio su bolso en el sofá y camino hacia el, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió. Se encontró, con unas pomadas, su bandana y otras cosas, como kunais y unas pastillas, en otro compartimiento lo abrió y se encontró con una prueba de embarazo, estaba el ticket de la compra, el cual apunta haber sido comprada hacia unos meses atrás, pero lo que le extraño era que tenía como dirección a Suna

Tomo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos y la miro detenidamente, acaso ella…

Justo en ese momento un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 _-estoy embarazada-dijiste mientras le mostrabas la prueba de embarazo, no la tomo, solo ignoro el objeto, no necesitaba tomarlo para que creyera en tus palabras._

 _-no quiero que ese bebe me odie Hinata. Si era mi intención en el pasado que mi clan renaciera, pero te dije antes de casarnos que no quería hijos- dijo mientras se quitaba la capa negra y se acostaba a tu lado._

 _Todo estaba en silencio hasta que tu llanto resonó por toda la habitación, no lo esperaba, llorabas desconsolada, te abrazo contra su pecho mientras tú negabas._

 _-¿quieres que aborte?- Preguntaste sin querer estar segura de escuchar su respuesta -eso es lo que quieres, pues no lo voy hacer Sasuke…_

Hinata devastada por eso recuerdo tomo sus cosas de la Habitación y salió con el alma destrozada. No quería ver a Sasuke, NUNCA MAS.

* * *

Listo, disculpen si el lemon no fui suficiente jajaja pero si es que llega a pasar lemon de nuevo será más explícito jajja todo depende del final del fic

Ya falta poco para el fin de esto. Quedan de tres a cuatro capis, o menos jajaja

Gracias por leer, si ven algo mal me lo hacen saber.


End file.
